


Put Another Dime in the Jukebox

by voleuse



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Music has changed my life in so many ways.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Another Dime in the Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 1.13.

_i. don't leave me hanging  
in a city so dead  
held up so high  
on such a breakable thread_

 

Shannon misses her iPod.

Right before the crash, she had cranked up the volume, hoping "Pimp Juice" would drown out the sound of Boone's lecture on why seatbelts should be worn even if the stupid sign isn't lit.

She'll never admit it, but she's kind of glad he badgered her into buckling up.

She doesn't remember much after the oxygen masks dropped, just the screaming and the wind, but she's pretty sure she lost grip of the iPod at the same time the plane ripped in half.

She wishes she still had it, though, because she's had _I see you mama in my Dolce Gabbana_ repeating in her head for the past three days now, and she'd really like to finish the damn song, already.

_ii. I'll be there for you  
if somebody hurts you  
even if that somebody is me_

 

Boone was a Boy Scout for six years, and he'll never let Shannon forget it.

Not that he ever _says_ anything, specifically, but if he explains, one more time, how to properly build a fire (even though he didn't help build any of them), or how to find edible plants in the Rocky Mountains (even though they're in a different hemisphere), she might have to hurl.

But then he'll give her the last sip of his water, or find an extra blanket for her because she wakes up shivering. Then, he doesn't say a word.

Those are times she doesn't mind, so much, being stranded.

_iii. I recommend sticking your foot   
in your mouth  
at any time  
feel free_

 

Shannon's never had to be around people she didn't like for more than a couple of hours.

Now, though, she can't get away from any of these people, and looking across the beach, she can spot two, _maybe_ three people she wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with back home.

The company sucks, the lack of sunscreen sucks, and the food _definitely_ sucks.

After the sixth time she complains about the severe lack of good food, the nutjob who thinks her husband is still alive takes her by the elbow and pulls her aside. "Any time you think you can do better," she says, "you're welcome to try."

After that, Shannon saves her complaints for the Korean lady, who only smiles, no matter what Shannon says, and doesn't scold her for being ungrateful.

_iv. when the female fires back  
suddenly the target don't know how to act  
so he does what any little boy would do_

 

Sawyer wouldn't be horrible company, Shannon thinks, if he would keep his mouth shut.

Sure, he's greasy and could use a shave, but compared to the rest of the losers on this island? Besides, Shannon knows at least half of her girlfriends back home would be _all over_ him, smarm included. If--

_When_ they're rescued, Shannon knows her friends will want to know what, exactly, Sawyer was like.

She's not going to tell them about all the times he offered to trade bugspray for a blowjob, or all the times she considered it.

She'll have plenty of time to make up a better story.

On the rescue boat.

_v. I'm all in my skin and I'm not gonna wait  
I'm into myself in the most precious way_

 

It's not like she _wants_ to sleep next to Boone, but he's the only person she knows on this damn island, and he's good at trying to take care of her, she'll give him that. And there's something out in the jungle, and it's not like anyone's done background checks on the survivors, so there's no way she's going to go it alone.

If she inches a little closer to him at night, who's to say she isn't cold, or scared?

No one else is close enough to hear her breath quicken as she slips her hand low, or her clothes rustle as she writhes beneath her blankets.

No one but Boone.

When the tremors subside, she rolls onto her side and listens to him toss and turn.

And if she smiles while Boone stifles his groans, who's going to know but her?

_vi. muscle and sinew  
velvet and stone  
this vessel is haunted  
it creaks and moans_

 

There has to be a limit to how long people can survive on guava and boar and fish, Shannon thinks, because even if she doesn't die of malnutrition, she's going to die of _boredom_.

Sometimes she thinks she'd kill for two packets of salt. Roasted boar and smoked fish might be all authentic and whatever, but it gets old really fast.

And everyone else acts like she should be _so_ grateful for the fruit, but her nails are getting weak from lack of calcium. Maybe if someone would peel her fruit for her, she wouldn't worry so much, but she paid $65 AUD for the manicure.

She's just waiting for the day someone brings coconuts to the beach, because then she'll have to gag herself on the cliché.

_vii. watch the orange glow  
some will laugh and some just sit and cry  
but you just sit down there and you wonder why_

 

Shannon likes talking to Sayid, because he treats her like she's a real _person_, instead of whatever everyone else thinks she is--blonde, spoiled, and useless.

She's not any of those things, but no one bothers to find out, except for him.

Sometimes, she walks down the beach, away from the others, and watches the sun set. As it gets darker, the signal fire gets fed, prodded, stoked. She likes the way the flames flicker, making even the pink-streaked sky look pale.

Sometimes, after the fire is crackling again, Sayid makes his way over to where she sits. She likes to watch him amble across the sand. He's still favoring his left leg, but his stride is long and steady. He always smiles when he draws near, and waits for her to offer him a seat before he settles down.

Sometimes, instead of talking, she'll look out at the ocean. "Do you think they'll come for us?" she'll ask.

He doesn't have an answer, but he covers her hand with his own, and somehow, she thinks it's enough.

_viii. just be limber  
and if you let go  
the music should groove your bones  
just remember_

 

Shannon misses her iPod, because sometimes she forgets she ever had it. The days go by, some slow, some too quick, and she's starting to forget life wasn't always like this.

During the day, when the sun gets too hot, she wanders over to the caves and sits by the water. Sometimes she tries talking to Sun, because Sun's nice and doesn't ever roll her eyes.

Most of the time, though, she'll do her best to exchange pleasantries, then duck behind a tree. Close her eyes, try to think of a song she used to like, and hum. She can never remember more than a chorus, but it reminds her there's an entire world past the borders of this damn island, and someday, she'll get back there.

One afternoon, Hurley intrudes her space, coughing discreetly from ten feet away. She tries not to scowl at him, because it's one of those days when _maybe_ she doesn't mind making the effort, but she knows she sounds annoyed when she answers him. "What?"

"You like music, huh?" He tromps closer to her, and she bothers to turn her head.

"Yeah." She eyes him warily. "So?"

He digs into his pocket, and produces a banged-up Discman and headphones.

"I've only been listening to a song a day, to save the batteries. I thought maybe," he scuffs a foot on the ground, "maybe you might want to listen to a song."

Shannon stands, crosses her arms. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing." He looks hurt, and turns away. "Just thought I'd ask."

She watches him walk away, bites her lip. Swallows her pride.

"Hurley?"

He doesn't stop, but he turns his head. "Yeah?"

"Maybe tomorrow?"

At that, he stops, faces her. And when he smiles, she's surprised when she grins back.

"Yeah," he says. "Maybe tomorrow."

When he's gone, Shannon sits back down. Brushes dirt idly from her arms.

_Maybe_, she thinks, _this island doesn't suck that much after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from: "I Love Rock and Roll" by Britney Spears, "When the Music Stops" by Eminem, "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne, "03 Bonnie and Clyde" by Beyonce Knowles ft. Jay-Z, "You Learn" by Alanis Morrisette, Can't Hold Us Down" by Christina Aguilera ft. Lil' Kim, "Touch of My Hand" by Britney Spears, "Absence of Fear" by Jewel, "A Rush Of Blood To The Head" by Coldplay, and "Like I Love You" by Justin Timberlake.


End file.
